Obito's second love
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Tobi had intervened in the battle between the sannin, he later found out the truth about Rin's death and he found someone like her, now watch him stop the event's he set in motion and find himself in love amiss it all. other pairings will be added Obito/TobiXShizune possible lemons
1. Enter Obito's second love!

Tobi was with Zetsu spying, he was looking on at the Sannin battling. He noticed down below them was Ochimaru's pawn and Tsunade's assistant fighting. The first thing he saw when he got a look at Shizune's face was 'her' Shizune was just like 'her' a medic ninja and all. He knew Shizune, Tobi knew she wasn't 'her' but threw out the battle he couldn't help but see 'her' in the woman and when Kaboto went in for the killing blow he couldn't stop himself.

Kaboto was about to strike Shizune when he was punched. He was sent flying back into some rocks. "hmm, picking on girls isn't what I call being a good boy." Tobi said.

He glanced at Shizune, then back to Kaboto who was picking himself up.

"how the hell are you, get out of the way so I can kill the bitch"

Again Tobi couldn't control himself no one called 'her' a bitch.

He was gone in an instant and then was in front of Kaboto he grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the ground. He then lifted his foot and smashed in down on Kaboto's head hard enough to create a smoke cloud and small crater.

"Don't call her that." He spat at Kaboto's corpse. He turned to Shizune. "are you alright?" Shizune with a blush dusting her cheeks nod then looks on to the battle.

"I am but Tsunade." Tobi nods.

"Hold this will you." he takes off his orange swirl mask and tosses it to Shizune and then vanishes.

He appears right in front of Orchimaru. "burn" he said and the snake sannin was covered in black flames. The flames then engulf Manda as well Tobi jumps of manda and walks over to Shizune to retrieve his mask. He places it back on his face, and vanishes.

When later Jiraya approached her asking what the guy looked like Shizune burst into a fit of giggles which all both Tsunade and Jiraya were able to hear was 'hot, despite scar, heroic, familiar and Sharingan.' They both sweat drop at her.

"so all we got from that is that he has a thing for Shizune, and he's an uchiha." Jiraya said.

"hehehehe, he was so handsome hehehehehe and he smiled at me!" they sigh together, Shizune seriously needed to get a boyfriend.

A few week's later they were in Konoha, Shizune was currently at a bar lightly drinking some sake. She puts her head down and groans. "I haven't seen him ever since then, and I thought he really had an interest in me, maybe I just imagined his smile" she said to herself.

"aww I am discard so easily even just when I get around to visit you." she looks up and see's the masked man standing next to her.

**The next morning**

Shizune sighs as the sun shines threw her bedroom window into her face she had one thought standing out among all others. 'last night was the best night ever!' the things that man did to her just made her go Crazy. She glances over to where he should be and sighs in relif when he was still there sleeping without his mask.

"I think I should give him a good awakening" she got up on to his lap and looked at his face long in hard. She knew him from somewhere, she just knew it. Shizune also knew that 'Tobi' defiantly wasn't his name as she never knew a Tobi. Then it clicked in her head. And instead of Tobi getting a wake up via sex he got a nice hard wake up via slap to the face.

"You bastard!" she said and started to hit him over and over.

"you just, left everyone. Let everyone think you were dead!" she said and hit him more. Tobi just groaned under the onslaughts of her slaps to him.

"you have to understand, in a world without her was a world I didn't want to exist." He tried but received a chakra enforced slap to his cheek.

"you bastard! you think she died on the battlefield don't you! did you ever look into her death!" he stares at her, he knew 'she' had died on her way back so it must have been a battle. "Rin committed suicide on her way back to Konoha, because it was too painful to live without you, Obito!" Obito was stunned.

He then caught her next slap and sat up in bed. he got up and retrieved his clothes. He put them on with an on looking Shizune. He glances at her for a moment and says. "I need to think, don't wait up." he then exits her room.

Shizune then became depressed. 'I just lost a chance at a great guy because I was the one who broke the news to him. now I'm never going to get married.' She then glances at the night stand where Obito left his mask.

"he left his mask?" she asks no one.

**With obito**

Obito was at the memorial stone looking for Rin's name among the other KIA ninja. It was nowhere to be found. He sighed as he saw his own name on it. "was this all for nothing?" he asks himself. he had done all he did because he didn't want to have a reality which caused Rin's death. But here he found out his presumed death was the cause of it. his motivation was gone now, did his life have any meaning to it at all now, his whole drive was to see the Eye of the moon plan threw so he could make a world so no one would have to experience that.

"no. it still has meaning…I may have set it in motion but I can still stop it, and I can still make Rin proud… and I may have lost her but, I have someone else now." He told himself and then turned from the stone and ran away from the stone going heading back to Shizune's…going right past a certain masked ninja as he went to the memorial stone.

"hello Kakashi" he said as he past.

"oh hello obito." Kakashi said as he went up to the memorial stone.

**. . . . .**

"wait, obito?" Kakashi whips around to see him gone. "great, now I'm losing my mind." He turns around again and starts scanning the stone for Obito's name and when he finds it he see's it crossed out. And a note attached to the stone under his name saying.

"yes, that was me that just pasted you, my only question is why are you still reading this?" Kakashi smacked himself in the face grabbed the note and sprinted off going to Tsunade's office.

**With Shizune **

Shizune was dressed and cooking breakfast for herself still depressed. "I have such a way with words don't I, I should have worded that more carefully, I don't know what he's going to do now, he might even commit suicide for all I know."

"I agree, you do have a way with words, and from the smell of things you are also a good cook, enough for two?" Shizune quickly turns around and sitting on the windowsill, above the sink was Obito smiling at her.

"Obito…"

"yes, I am back, don't just stare at me like that woman, or do you plan on having-*slap*" Shizune slapped him so hard he hit the floor.

"You Baka! Making me worry about you like that!" she shouts at him and picks him up by the collar of his shirt and starts to shake him back and forth. "don't ever do that again!"

"okay, Shizune-Chan, but the food getting cold so can we eat already?" he asks.

They sat down to eat, Shizune noticed she made plenty more than usually like she knew he was going to come back subconsciously. After they finished she got up and headed towards the door putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" he asks her.

"I'm going to work, most people do that during the day instead of just going around pretending to be KIA." She said glaring.

"oh let me walk you." Obito said, ignoring the KIA comment as well as her glare.

When they entered Tsunade's office they see Kakashi being restrained by anbu while ranting on to Tsunade.

"I swear to you Obito is alive I just saw him!"

"Kakashi, this is survivor's guilt, you are hallucinating."

"no I swear he even left me a note!" He ranted again.

Shizune turns to Obito. "You planed this I take it?"

"yep."

"Kakashi! How are you fairing in your insanity!" Obito shouts.

"very well obito." He said and then went back to his rant. "you have to believe me if we send out a search"

**. . . . .**

Kakashi was out of the anbu's grasps and had obito by the collar. "Oh I'm going to kill you."

"well hello to you too." Obito said.

The others just stare on.

"Obito, not that I'm not glad that one of my best ninja is not insane and all; but do you mind telling me how you survived and what you have been doing all this time?"

"that's about as likely as is Shizune getting laid last night." One of the Anbu stated getting a glare from Shizune.

"Well actually…" Tsunade looks to hear him explain. "That would mean I would tell you, which I can personally confirm for you." he said and Shizune blushed and covered her face with her hand.

"you just had to tell everyone that didn't you." Tsunade looks at her assistant while Kakashi yelled at obito.

"why did you have sex with a not so KIA ninja?"

"I didn't know he was obito then, he was the one who saved me from Kaboto. I figured it out the morning after." Tsunade nods.

"I see…was it good?" she pries.

"it was great." Tsunade smiles at her student finally having someone.

After the anbu finally managed to stop Kakashi from strangling Obito to death, Tsunade spoke "Obito you will have to go to integration and torture to be debriefed of course."

**One day later**

Anko was in Tsunade office with the report on the debriefing.

"Anko why are you here? Where's Ibiki?"

"Yeah, about that…in twenty-four hours we got nothing. He put several anbu into genjutsu, set the interrogators on fire without burning and made ibiki open up about his past and me…he gave me this business card" she set it on her desk and it read.

Obito Uchiha therapist: I can turn you from a bad, scary girl in to a nice innocent girl in just a few sessions.

"at least he didn't try to get me to open up." Anko said.

"there are some dark things there I don't want to get into thank you very much." They look to see Obito there.

"what are you doing here?"

"oh, the anbu got tired of me and kicked me out." they sweat drop. "Shizune-Chan can we go now? I'm hungry!" he complained.

Shizune sighed and took his hand. "fine, follow me" she said and then mumbled afterwards. "you're lucky you are good in bed."

**A/n: so that's it for this chapter, after I read that tobi was obito then I had to do this seeing Shizune is so much like Rin. Now I am going to have other pairings and it can be crack pairing or not I don't care just suggest them and if I don't have one of them already paired up then I will add them in aside from a few exceptions (sakunaru, ankoXiruka, Inoshika ect.) **


	2. a deer, a redhead, a raven and a flower

**A/N: okay so I will have a bit more character introduction here before I get into the plot, the Akatsuki and all that this will add two pairings of my own choice seeing as no one has yet suggested them at the time I'm writing this.**

At the same time Shizune was going with Obito to her apartment to feed him two figures were entering the village.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you could have taken the village with the pedo gone for yourself." A red haired girl said. She wore a tan shirt with black kunoichi shorts and standard black Shinobi sandals; she also wore a black hat with bandaged sides.

"yes, Konoha is much better than that rat hole." A woman with red lipstick had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wore a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wore calf-length brown sandal boots.

"true, but what now Guren?"

"Well, Tayuya, we explore." Guren then Vanished. Tayuya sighed and began to wander around the village.

Tayuya eventually made her way up onto a roof and laid down on a bench. She starts to doze there for awhile until she hears someone approach and lay on the bench next to her. she glances and see's a boy with black hair resembling a pineapple.

"like watching the clouds?" he asked her while laying down looking up into the sky. Tayuya glances up and looks at them a moment then shrugs.

"It's okay I guess." She responded.

"sometimes I wish I was a cloud just floating along not a care in the world." The strange boy said. Tayuya noticed he was about her age maybe a bit younger.

"sounds more like you want to run away from your problems, you're a guy right? Then grow a pair and stand up to your problems like a man." The boy merely grunted before he spoke.

"perhaps, but that's troublesome, like girls." Tayuya turned her head from the sky back to him glaring. Despite her current loathing of the boy she found something intriguing about him. she couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah, so what if we are troublesome? It's not like you men can survive without us." The boy ignored her and went back to looking up at the clouds. Tayuya sighed and joined him looking at them. soon enough she found herself pointing out shapes to him and him to her. She also noted when he made a horrible bad joke she laughed.

She then got up finally and stretched some, his gaze across her body as she did so did not go unnoticed by her. "I never got your name by the way." She said a slight blush dusting her cheeks slightly embarrassed she had caught his eye.

"It's Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara." She smiled at him.

"Well Nara, I'm Tayuya, don't you forget it. if you find me noon here tomorrow then I'll let you buy me lunch got it?" He nodded still entranced as the wind blew threw her hair and how the sun glazed over her just right, giving her an angel like appearance. "it's a date then Nara." Tayuya then ran away from Shikamaru.

"wait…what?" He snaps out of it too late. "a date huh?" he lies back down staring at the sky. "this is going to be troublesome." He look off the side of the building where he can see her running threw the streets red hair flowing back. "but maybe it will be worth it this time."

**With Tayuya**

Tayuya had a key to the House Guren had a deed to, most likely it was a safe house for former spies before the snake was killed. She opened the door and as soon as she entered she heard moaning.

"right, there, right there! You are so good Kakashi-San." Tayuya turned around and walked right back out the door. Slamming it shut.

"Well that ruined my mood." She said and went to find a nice place to sit and wait until the two were done.

She walked the streets and spotted a girl having trouble carrying a few boxes of flowers. She had time to kill so she went over to offer help.

"Hey blondie, need some help with those?" the said blond ignored the comment but responded.

"Yes please." Tayuya took some boxes from her and started to walk beside her.

"so why do you have so many flowers?" She asked.

"my family owns a flower shop, these are fresh imports from the lightning country, mountain flowers, they are hard to get on since we don't have good relations with them so we have to get them threw another merchant that bought them and went here." Tayuya nods.

"I see, oh before I forget I'm Tayuya. You are?"

"Ino Yamanaka." She said then abruptly stopped.

"What is it why did you stop?" Ino sets down the boxes. "two reasons, one we are here two…look!" She pointed towards a boy with duck butt hair as she said the last part with giddiness." Tayuya looks at him and shrugs.

"So?"

"So, so? So he's Sasuke Uchiha the dreamiest guy in all of Konoha! His entire clan was killed by his own brother, and he swears to take revenge on him and restore his clan, he distances himself from everyone so he can go after him without worrying about having someone else on his mind, he's so cool!" Ino rants.

"if you think that why don't you ask him out?" Tayuya asks Ino confused how he could appeal to her.

"I can't do that he rejects every girl that tries! He can't have any connections so he can kill his brother!" Tayuya looked at her like she was stupid.

"so he thinks he can kill his brother alone, who killed his entire ninja clan. Alone?" Ino nods day dreaming about the Uchiha. "that's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Tayuya said loudly. Ino froze and looked shocked at Tayuya.

"What do you mean! How can you dismiss him like that!" Tayuya sighs and takes a deep breath.

"What if he dies on this he won't be able to revive his clan then, and by pushing everyone away for his revenge he's weakening himself. he will need help to get strong enough to face off against him. And help getting to him, which he won't get if he pushes everyone away. Plus to be truly strong you need to have a belief to fight for and revenge is not a belief. If anything it makes someone weaker. If really wants to be strong then he should fight him to honor his family's death by bring down the one responsible." She said.

Ino though shocked couldn't deny that made sense and Sasuke who overheard the entire thing thought it made sense too. He needed bonds to get stronger. He saw Ino as a good place to start. She was from a clan and had potential to be a great kunoichi someday, she could help him and encourage him to be his best. Plus she was never annoying about having a crush on him like Sakura and she was cute that was a very good thing in his book.

Sasuke walked up to the two. "Ino." He said catching his attention.

"Y-y-yes?" She was nervous had he heard the entire thing? Did he hate her now instead of being neutral about her?

"you want to grab a bite to eat?" He asked.

"L-l-l-l-like a d-d-d-date?" Ino asked, a little hopeful.

"Yeah, a date." Sasuke said.

"Yes! Just let me put these boxes in the store and grab some money for it." Sasuke smiled at her, Sakura would have screamed if he asked her, she had the voice of a banshee.

"Let me help you, oh and leave the money, it's the guy that's suppose to treat the girl." Ino blushed at that and all the other fangirls who were stalking him jaws were on the floor.

Sasuke as he helped put the boxes in the flower shop turned to Tayuya. "Thanks for that by the way, it really helped snap me out of it." He told her and Then walked off leading Ino to a restaurant by her hand.

**With Obito and Shizune**

Shizune was taking deep breath as she was in after glow. "I didn't know that's what you meant by hungry." Obito shrugged as he laid next to her his arm around her as she used his chest as a pillow.

"you're the one who mentioned I was good in bed." He then noted she was already asleep. He smiled down at her. "I hope you get a good rest because tomorrow we start on taking down what I began." Then Obito too fell into sleep.

**A/N: so how was that was it good? So it's Shikatayu and InoSasu as the first two pairings I added, you can request more if you want and the reason I did Inosasu like that is because even in my stories I got tired of Sasuke being a complete dick about everything sure in my other stories I will probably still bash him but for this one he will have better, less dickish character for him. I also felt Tayuya didn't swear at all or enough so I will fix that next time you see her. btw I might not do Naruhina for the Naruto pairing if someone requests a pairing with him that isn't Narusaku or Naruhina, if this happens I will Pair Hinata either with a female character or a female OC because I can't see her with someone like Kiba or shino. Anyways next time we get to good old plot…be the first time in one of my stories **


	3. it begins (fixed)

**A/N: Okay now for plot, I also got a suggestion from a reviewer that I should have Naruto and Temari together, so I will do. Also another idea from the same person that Karin should Come to Konoha so I will do that and also time for plot, this is just the beginning of it so no fighting yet. **

Obito woke up early leaving Shizune in bed alone. He grabbed his gear (this is the clothes he wears when he first appears as tobi.) he left to go to the Hokage's office he had to plan for the next move.

When he got to the office he noticed he was the last one there. Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya and even Naruto were already there. He took a seat and began to tell them of the eye of the moon plan.

"Well shit, you seem to have gotten us into a bind here." Kakashi said. "So the Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts for peace?" Obito shook his head. "only Konan and Nagato are the rest want their chakra for themselves which still causes a problem even if we were to convince them this wasn't the right way to go about it."

"I see, so Ame is where they are huh? Why don't we take the fight to them?"

"Alone would be an issue as I have no doubt despite my friendship Zetsu will carry out the plan if we do that and create a white zetsu army." They nod. "we need to focus on keeping Naruto here out of their hands which means he will have to train in the village or somewhere else well guarded." They nod again.

"so what is our first move?" Tsunade asked.

"we should first focus on taking the remains of the sound out of the equation as they would hinder us, next we should ally ourselves with other villages for when the war comes. I suggest Waterfall first since they too have a container. Then Kiri as they recently came out of a civil war and would be desperate for allies." Tsunade nods.

"then that is what we will do clean up the sound and make allies while we Naruto trains so he can't be taken, dismissed." Everyone then left.

Naruto was wandering the streets wondering why all this had happened and how he was so important now. While he was lost in thought he didn't see he was about to run into someone until it was too late.

"Ow." A feminine voice said. Naruto looked up and saw a girl a year older than him with red eyes, bright red hair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with a fishnet shirt under it, and black kunoichi shorts. She also was wearing glasses.

"Sorry about that." He said and helped her up. "who are you exactly?" He asked.

"I'm Karin Uzamaki." She said.

"what? Uzamaki?" Karin nods.

"Yeah, as in the Uzamaki clan."

"no way, I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I was never told of a clan." Karin stares at him a moment.

"hmm, well we are scattered threw out the world so it's possible you never heard. Let's see… what's your favorite food?"

"Ramen" Naruto said.

"Yep, you're an Uzamaki."

"so we are family huh?" Karin nodded.

"want to go get some ramen?"

"Hell yeah."

After they ate ramen Naruto sighed. "So do you live in Konoha?"

"well not really, I want to but I don't have anywhere to stay." Karin told him.

"you can stay with me! We are family after all." Karin nodded smiling at him.

"Let's go see the Tsunade and get you set up with me!" He told her and paid for the ramen and then led her out towards Tsunade's office.

After he told Tsunade everything she nodded. "I see, I think I will have you both in a bigger apartment, but to do so I will list you as siblings and put you Karin as a ninja as I am assuming you are." Karin nods at her.

"yes I am, how did you know?"

"you're a medic ninja, I can tell. Only medic ninja and fangirls have hand's like yours other kunoichi's hand's are rougher from hand to hand combat and the more fighting based training. And you don't seem like the type who would stoop to the fangirl level." Tsunade told her and She nodded understanding.

"you're a medic that's so cool!" Naruto said.

"yeah I guess it is."

"Karin, there is one more thing. If you wish to I would like to make you into my apprentice under both me and Shizune's teaching. I will training you for medic and Shizune for combat as I'm guessing you're the poison type." Karin's mouth was gaping open.

"I would love to! Thank you Tsunade-Sama." Tsunade smiled at the girl then wrote down an address and handed it to them.

"This is your new apartment, it's a two bedroom one and fairly large for you two." They nod. "you are dismissed." They then left for their apartment.

**Hyuga Estate**

Hinata was with Tenten watching Neji get clan training from her Father. The two girls were very close friends but things we a little awkward between them ever since Hinata had found out about Tenten's secret.

You see Hinata had walked in on Tenten masturbating to a magazine called hottest Kunoichi in the ninja world. It was incredibly weird for them since she had found out Tenten swung that way. She had outright avoided her at times. She hadn't seen her much aside from the Chunin exams until she had came over to wait until Neji was done training and go for team training.

The two were talking normally while he did so, like the incident never happened. But it still made Hinata nervous. "so how's the progress with Naruto?" She asked.

"none at all." She said depressed.

"oh, I'm sorry you'll get him someday." Tenten put her hand on Hinata's in a comforting notion…or would be if Hinata didn't think it was a move of advancement. Hinata blushed deep red.

'is tenten making a move on me? No she wouldn't she knows I am in love with Naruto…would she?' Tenten sensed her discomfort and let go of her hand. Hinata was surprised to find herself reluctant for it to go.

"are you okay hinata?"

'what is wrong with me? I am in love with Naruto but my heart can't stop beating. I mean sure Tenten has always been for me when I was down and talked to me a lot but so has…well maybe he hasn't yet but once he notices me sure he will…who am I kidding I am not his type I saw him hanging around with that red haired girl she was older than him and more mature, he probably likes girls like that.' Hinata then became depressed and hung her head down.

Tenten hated seeing her friend like this. well friend and part time masturbation material. She took her hand and tipped her chin up to face her. "Hinata, talk to me, tell me what's wrong. You know you can express whatever feelings you have to me right?"

'I might never have Naruto and I won't be with another man unless its him but maybe just maybe I can have someone else.' Hinata with their faces so close and a blush heating her face ran with instinct and smashed her lips against Tenten's clumsily.

Tenten was shocked she didn't think Hinata was like that, she even outright avoided since she found out she was lesbian. But now with them sharing their first kiss together clumsily she knew there would always be something between them good or bad.

Tenten was then further surprised by the fact she was pulled into her lap. They eventually fell over so that Hinata was laying down and Tenten was straddling her. They broke away, and Tenten gave her a look.

"I like being on bottom." She said meekly. Tenten giggled at that and helped Hinata to her feet.

She then noticed neji was done. And walked over to her. "Tenten are you ready to go for team training?"

"I think I'm going to skip it so I can spend a little _girl_ time with Hinata." at the word girl she gave said girl a sly wink.

"and what might this entail?" Neji asked nosily. She shot him a glare.

'why does he always ask that? I swear even when I go to the bathroom its 'where are you going and why are you alone? Let me escort you' I'm not a fragile doll!' Tenten thought and then put on an innocent smile.

"you know, shopping, talking, more shopping and…periods." Neji face went blank at the last one and he abruptly turned around and walked away quick as his feet could take him.

Hinata burst into a fit of giggles from that. Tenten looked over at her then. "Come on, Hinata lets go out to eat, I'm paying."

"Why? I can pay my own way Tenten." Hinata asked curious.

Tenten smirked at her and then answered. "Because, Hinata-Chan." She practically purred. "I want to treat my new girlfriend to lunch." Hinata blush at that and felt her hand being grasped by Tenten's and led away out of the compound.

'maybe, just maybe it's possible this would be better than with Naruto' Hinata thought.

**A/N: okay done with that chapter hope you all like it, so yes I am doing HinataXTenten I think it be really cute with them together and Next chapter I will do a little NaruTema, but also I am thinking about doing a threesome pairing for him and a few of the other characters. Though I have already have a request of who to pair with Naruto as well I am really liking the idea of a NarutoXTemariXKarin one so see you guys next time and again if you have a pairing you would like to see suggest it **


	4. A desert rose and the Sexy redhead

Obito was walking through town when he hears someone clear their throat from behind him. He turns and see's a glaring Shizune.

"I heard from Tsunade-Sama what you discussed this morning. Did you think I couldn't handle knowing what you did? I'm not some fragile girl! I can handle reality!" She yelled at him. "Just don't leave me out okay." She said calming down.

"Yeah, sorry" She then sighed at him.

"Let's go we have things to do." He smiled at her as Shizune took his arm and led him away.

**With Tsunade **

Tsunade looked at the new ambassador from Suna as they discussed diplomatic relations and the status of their alliance. She had told them of the Akatsuki and they reformed their alliance because of it and among that sent a couple representatives for during the meetings. Waterfall and Kiri also agreed to alliances and were sending reps as they were having Konoha take the lead in this.

Tsunade looked at Pakura and Temari as she told them where they would stay. Temari was looking out the window mind clearly on other things. She gave them the address and keys and they left her office.

Tsunade sighed deeply 'this job is too stressful...I really need someone to relieve my tension.' She sighed and then went back to paperwork.

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke was training at his team's training ground; he smiled at Ino who was watching him from the sidelines.

He noticed she too started training more. But right now she wore herself out so she couldn't continue. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"You're getting stronger Ino-Chan" he told her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, so are you." She said and blushed as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah I guess I am. I guess I just need a push to get past the wall I hit." He said and then looked in her eyes. "and you are the one who pushed me." She blushed at this and was surprised to find his lips on her own.

'my first kiss, with Sasuke!' she thought blushing up a storm. It felt so good and right to her. he slowly withdrew taking a breath. "Sasuke-Kun" Ino uttered.

"that was my first kiss believe it or not." he said.

"mine too…" Ino said blushing still. "not quite as I imagined, with us being cover in sweat at a training ground."

"no, but it does make you look hotter than normal, with your clothes clinging to you and all." She blushed even redder at his comment. "come on, let's go." He helped her up and the two went off somewhere together.

**With Temari**

Temari was walking through the streets looking for a certain lazy Nara to mess with. The kid was always fun to screw around with in her opinion. The way he was wrapped around her finger at just the littlest of teasing, like scooting her skirt up a centimeter and bating her eyelashes, he would jump to whatever she needed. The month before their fight in the exams was spent with him being dragged around by her just to have a glance at her legs and have his hope for some action be revived, crushed and revived again. it made her laugh.

She finally spotted the pineapple head and saw he was at the Dango shop eating lunch, but he wasn't alone there was a flat chested redhead with him. she glared at the girl. 'so he already found someone else to follow around? Fine I'll let him have his fun with that hussy.' Temari spun on her heel around and stomped off her happy mood ruined.

She was so angry she didn't see until it was too late the person in front of her. she ran straight into them and fell on her ass. "ow."

Naruto had been run into again for the second time that day. He looks up to see who it was this time and see's Temari, Gaara's sister on her ass with her legs spread giving him clear view up her skirt. His jaw drops as he sees this. unluckily she notices this and yells. "Pervert!"

She closed her legs and pushed him away as she stood up. "hey! Why are you pushing him!" Temari hears a voice yell and see's a redhead help Naruto up. she seethed she recently hated redhaired women, and red in general.

"he was being a perv! He deserved it!" Temari shouted.

"you're the one who ran into him and fell down legs spread, isn't his fault he looked up and saw under your skirt!" the redhead shouted back.

"why are you defending the little pervert! He your boyfriend?" the redhead then blushed to match her hair and yelled.

"No! he's my little brother!" Temari glared more so.

"then you should scold him for being the pervert! As a big sister it's your job!" Karin glared right back at Temari.

"he wasn't being a pervert!" Karin yelled once more.

"forget it, I'm leaving." Temari turned and stomped away. Karin grabbed Naruto and led him in the opposite direction.

Eventually they made it to their new apartment. Which, much to Karin anger was right next to Temari, and Pakura's; the moment the two met again the traded insults until Pakura came out to see what was going on.

"Shut up!" she yelled at them silencing them. "Temari, it wasn't the boy's fault obviously, girl you shouldn't be defending him and boy you should have apologized." Pakura told them.

"Sorry, Temari-San, I hope I can make it up to you." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. This action made Temari think of a small child and thought how cute he was. Temari had to fight down a blush at her thought.

"it's okay, and to make it up to me you can treat me to Dango tomorrow 'kay?" she asked and Naruto nodded as everyone sweat dropped.

'that's all it took?' both Pakura and Karin thought.

**Later With Obito and Shizune**

Shizune was looking threw ninja clothes trying to find something for her boyfriend to wear that wasn't that ugly outfit. 'he has muscles so he should show them off, it will also make girls jealous at what I have.' Shizune giggled madly as she looked through the clothes while obito sighed.

He was on thin ground because of this morning and knew he couldn't complain without facing her wrath, but shopping, really? Couldn't he continue to wear his current outfit? Obito knew that she would probably choose something that made him look cool so she could brag to her friends later. He would brag about her too, but he enjoyed not being in a body bag.

"Shizune-Chan, when are we going to be done? I'm hungry." Shizune went from a content look on her face as she stared at an outfit to a scowl.

"if you let me focus I might be done sooner!" Shizune then picked out several more copies of the same outfit and went to the check out. after she bought them she shoved the bags into his hands. "go to my apartment and get changed, then wait for me there. I'm doing more shopping." She said.

**with Karin **

Karin was looking at Naruto and could only loath the fact tomorrow Temari had suckered him into a date. It wasn't that, that had made her mad though it was that Naruto had expressed he was looking forward to it. She also discovered that he had a tendency to think aloud. 'What she looks like under her dress? I bet I look ten times better! Her breasts are big? Mine are the same size! She has smooth legs? So do I as smooth as silk! She has beautiful green eyes? I have much better red ones!' she thought arguing with each of his comments in her head.

"Hey Karin-Nee" She looked up at him putting on a sweet and caring smile.

"yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering could you help me with a jutsu?" She smiled at him bigger

'just try to rival with me as a sister figure I dare you!' she thought.

"sure, I'd have to see the justu first, though." He nodded.

"Alright! Sexy Jutsu!" he shouted and transformed into a blond girl her age. She had a chest that matched her own and clouds floating around where her nipples and slit would be. He then changed back. "I don't know what female parts look like so I can't finish the jutsu and make it perfect. So I was wondering if I could see you naked so I could finish it.

Karin jaw was on the floor. "that jutsu is just…Genius!" She shouted surprising him. "A jutsu to deal with perverts! Many kunoichi would love to use this if they could change into someone else! It's a perfect distraction, for an enemy to suddenly see a hot kunoichi standing naked before him would throw them off so much! I could probably come up with a version that works on girls too!" she shouted. She was amazed at his genius she knew he would never be a perv like that and only use when necessary.

"well I guess it is." He said.

"okay, I will help you out if in return you teach me that jutsu!" she said to him. he nodded excited he could finally complete his original jutsu.

"right so first you make the ra-" he was cut off by and excited Karin who grabbed him and brought him into the bathroom.

"alright so, no pictures or anything so make sure to implant each part into your memory." He nodded surprised she wanted to do this first. Karin bent down taking her shorts off in one move and then lifted her shirt from her and tossed it aside.

She then sat on the toilet and spread her legs giving him full view. She started to blush as her actions caught up to her mind. She was actually showing her cousin/little brother herself down there.

"got a good look yet?" she asked her face red. Naruto looked intently.

"wow what this part here?" he put his finger on her clit to indicate to it. She bucked her hips and gasped. She slapped his hand away.

"No touching!" she said, she then took a few breaths to calm herself. "that's my clit, its really sensitive to the touch. Okay?" He nodded and she then spread her lower lips. And gave him a good view inside her.

"Wow, its really nice and pink, what's this liquid coming out?" he asked.

"its my juices, it shows when a woman is aroused." Naruto nodded but didn't catch the hint and then he looked up to her breasts. It only took a quick look to memorize that. She then put her clothes and they walked out.

Karin slumped on the couch flushed. "I can't believe I just showed you that, you're my little brother." She said.

"it was for a purpose remember?" he made the ram sign. "Sexy jutsu!" he then turned into a woman again and this time all the clouds faded. And she saw a fully naked woman. Karin stood up and looked at him she went up and cupped her breasts making Naruto intake breath sharply. She then touched her clit making Naruto see white lightning.

"you even have the sensitivity down I see." Naruto nodded and changed back.

"now I'll teach you!" he said and began to teach her the jutsu.

The two soon after went to sleep after she was taught

**A/N: and so the two start to dream of evil ways to use the sexy jutsu and possible variations of it. it was fun to write this chapter, I will show you all Obito's new outfit next chapter and have the new Uzamaki Siblings cause some trouble I'd like to thank one of my reviewers for giving me the sexy jutsu idea at the end of having Karin going along with it. so I still have some room for more pairing so please suggest them, I am thinking of have the Shikamaru pairing be a threesome one like the Naruto one is. Also since there was a request there will be a Yakumo/Shion one as well. I don't know Shion's character as well so sorry if it's not that good of pairing when I get to it**


End file.
